Many commercial mixers include an electric motor and various other electrical components and mechanical components, such as gears, internal of the mixing machine. Mixing machines have used removable mixer head covers in the past to provide access to various of the components to facilitate service/maintenance, where the mixer head cover was generally of a short height such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 468,581.
It would be advantageous to incorporate improvements into mixer head covers used on mixing machines.